This invention relates to an exercise mat for use on multiple surfaces, and more specifically, to an exercise mat that includes means for removably adhering the mat to both carpeted surfaces and non-carpeted surfaces.
Step aerobics are a popular form of exercise in exercise clubs around the world. Typically, a plastic bench-type step is utilized in step aerobic classes. During step aerobics, a participant performs a series of choreographed dance-like routines that involve stepping on and off of the bench-type step. The bench-type step is typically adjustable from a few inches to over a foot in height. In addition to an aerobic workout, the user also exercises his or her leg muscles during the repetitive stepping motions.
Exercise clubs typically include specific rooms designated for aerobics classes. In some cases, the rooms includes non-carpeted surfaces such as hardwood or painted concrete. In other cases, the aerobics room may include a carpeted floor. In still other cases, aerobics classes may be conducted in different rooms having different flooring surfaces on different days or at different times. Typically, aerobic steps include bottom surfaces that only effectively resist slipping on a specific surface. Such steps may at a minimum be a nuisance to use depending on the surface or at worse may pose a safety hazard to the participant thereby rendering the step useless on that surface.
Step aerobics can be very difficult to learn for a variety of reasons. Some users lack sufficient coordination to perform a choreographed routine that involves substantial lateral movement in combination with the vertical movement required during the stepping motions. Some users lack sufficient leg strength to endure repeated stepping motions for the length of an entire aerobics class (typically one hour or longer.) Other users have physical impairments such as pregnancy, leg or knee injuries, or various physical handicaps that render them unable to perform repetitive stepping motions on a bench-type step because of both the height and hardness of the step.
When using a typical elevated or pedestal step, for safety reasons, it is generally recommended that the user only move in a forward motion and that the user not step off of the sides of the step. Such limitations reduce the choreographic design options when developing routines.
During a typical step aerobics class, the choreographed routines are performed to music. Typically, the maximum beats per minute that one can safely exercise to is approximately 130-140 beats per minute. The elevation of the steps typically used make it unsafe for a class participant to use the step at any higher beats per minute. In some cases, a higher beats per minute may be desired depending on the fitness level and fitness goals of the class participants.
Typical aerobics steps can include multiple parts and weigh as much as twenty pounds. The size and weight of such steps makes them inconvenient and impractical to take along on trips. In addition, a typical step cannot be easily stored in a small space such as under a user""s bed or in the comer of a closet.
At the end of a typical aerobics class, users are often asked to retrieve a soft exercise mat to perform abdominal exercises. At that time, the users in the class often return their steps to a storage area in the classroom and retrieve separate exercise mats from an adjacent area. The exchange of equipment can often take several minutes thereby utilizing class time in an inefficient manner.
There is a need for a combination exercise mat and step that resists slipping on both carpeted and non-carpeted surfaces. There is a need for a combination exercise mat and step that allows inexperienced step aerobics participants to gradually learn step aerobics by significantly lowering the step height thereby requiring less coordination of the participant. There is a need for a combination exercise mat and step that requires less leg strength and/or balance from the participant due to a lowered step height. There is a need for a combination exercise mat and step that allows for use by participants with physical impairments by having a lower step height and including shock-absorbing materials. There is a need for a combination exercise mat and step that allows a class participant to move in all directions when using the step and allows the user to step off either end of the step. There is a need for a combination exercise mat and step that allows a user to perform aerobics routines with beats per minutes as high as 150-160 without causing undue risk of injury. There is a need for a combination exercise mat and step that is portable, travel convenient, and easy to store. There is a need for a combination exercise mat and step that avoids the need for equipment exchanges during an aerobics class by providing a step that can be utilized both as a step during the step aerobics routine and as an exercise mat during any subsequent abdominal exercises.
The exercise mat of the present invention includes means for resisting slippage on both carpeted and non-carpeted surfaces. The exercise mat includes a lower vertical profile and shock-absorbing materials to more easily allow for use by inexperienced step aerobics participants, participants having lesser leg strength, and participants with physical impairments. The exercise mat allows a participant to safely move in forward and backward directions over the surface of the mat. The exercise mat allows participants to safely step of all sides of the mat without causing the mat to lose stability. The exercise mat allows a user to perform routines with higher beats per minutes without causing an undue risk of injury. The exercise mat can typically be folded or rolled into a very small package that is convenient for travel and easily stored. In addition, the exercise mat can be utilized as either an aerobics step for use during a step aerobics class or as an exercise mat for use during abdominal exercises and other floor exercises.
The present invention includes a non-slip exercise mat for use on multiple surfaces. In one embodiment, the mat includes at least one layer of material, with the layer having a top surface, a bottom surface, and side surfaces. In one embodiment, the mat also includes a system on the bottom surface for removably securing the mat to carpeted surfaces and a system on the bottom surface for preventing the mat from slipping on non-carpeted surfaces.
In another embodiment of the exercise mat, the layer of material is shock absorbing.
In another embodiment of the exercise mat, the side surfaces are beveled so that the surface area of the top surface is less than the surface area of the bottom surface.
In another embodiment of the exercise mat, the top surface is texturized to minimize slippage on the top surface.
In still another embodiment of the exercise mat, the mat includes a removable cover for the system for removably securing the mat to carpeted surfaces.
In another embodiment of the exercise mat, the removable cover is not integral with the bottom surface.
In another embodiment of the exercise mat, the mat includes a weight system for increasing the overall weight of the mat to further prevent the mat from slipping during use.
In yet another embodiment of the exercise mat, the weight system is are located between the top surface and the bottom surface.
In still another embodiment of the exercise mat, the system for removably securing the mat to carpeted surfaces includes a hook material of the type used in hook and loop type fasteners.
In another embodiment of the exercise mat, the system for removably securing the mat to carpeted surfaces is removable.